GumForever
GumForever'' is the friendship pairing of [http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/User:Seggum Seg'gum'] and [http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/User:ForeverObssesed '''Forever'Obssesed] or sometimes known as Spork, Sp/oon (Seggum) and F/'ork' ([http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/User:ForeverObssesed ForeverObssesed]). They're actually really, really good frenemies. Their ship name was inspired by Jaedaspop, and is very true, BECAUSE GUM WILL LAST FOREVER! Moments *They usually talk on the Victorious chat everyday, argue/have friendly fights. *Seggum calls Forever Fork, because she randomly came up with this name. Fork calls Seggum, Gummy, Seagum or Spoon. *Screw the first sentence they often have awesome fights on the Victorious chat (almost every conversation they have end up with a fight). *Gum always hugs Fork, showing her love, but Fork rarely hugs her back, because she's in denial of her love to Gum. *Fork said she loves Gum two times, both times she was forced to by Gum. *Fork was the first person to post on Gum's TP. *They've high 5'd each other before. *Fork wants to help Gummy with her problems. *Gummy wants to help Fork with her problems (though it's not always ''obvious) *Both of their arms were hurting on the same day coincidence?'' I think not. *They made up a rhyme together. *Fork took her time to make some pictures for the GumForever Gallery and Gummy said she loved them. *Fork said she likes Gummy's bedroom on The Roar Family. *Gummy was one of the people that thought Forever about dog "stuff". *They both like to slap, kick each other. *Gummy is officialy obsessed talking about Fork's butt. *Fork said she cares about Gummy. *They both say "KASHA" and only they know what it means! *Gummy gave Fork the inspiration of learning how to crop properly. Trivia *They have a love/hate relationship. *They both often make typos. *They always have awesome fights, which can be demonstrated here: (Nuh uh!" ,Uh huh!" ,Nuh Uh!"). They can last LONG. *Fork didn't want to have this page, but she was forced to. *They are sometimes are known as Spoon and Fork. *They often sing "I'm sexy and I know it", by LMFAO. *When the main chat doesn't seem to work they got to Tinychat. *Fork respects Spoon's love for MLP. *Spoon respects Fork's love for Glee. Things They Have In Common Note: They actually do have somethings in common. They both can be used as table food equipment (e.g Spoon, Fork). They both like chocolate. They both like Footy better than Badger. They both say *hun* quite often. They both speak sarcasm fluently one more than the other at times. They both hate Farmville. They both never read instructions. They both love to type in caps. Both of them speak more than one language. They both have attitude and they ain't afraid to show it. They both like chewing gum. They both like some of the same shows (e.g Victorious ect.) They both like Miley Cyrus better than Hannah Montana. They both think alike sometimes. Fan Representation 'Official song: '"I'm sexy and I know it" by LMFAO, because they always usually sing it and because it's true. 'Official Color: 'Orchid, because, well because. 'Official Place: '''Working on it for now look below. 'Official Word: '''Working on it for now look below. The GumForever Gallery! B-Cardey.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 BlueCushion00.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 BlughGum.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 B-Spork.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 hehe.png|Fork loves Gummy, she really does! Proof 1 g.png|Proof 2 xD SeggumKetchup.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever SeaGumKetchupDare.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever Category:Seggum Category:ForeverObssesed Category:Friendships Category:Canon Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Moments